nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus, the City between Worlds
Nexus, the City between Worlds is a persistent world. Additional information about Nexus can be found in the server's forums, and players are welcome to just drop in. The server is listed under Roleplay, and the direct connect IP address is: 67.183.72.66:5121. There is no application needed. The city of Nexus is located on an island surrounded by a ring of planar gates, called the Veil. The city is built on controlling access and trade through the gates. Travellers go by ship to lands to find adventure, and players can join the Nexus Merchant Marine, allowing some free travel, plus there are commericial captains who hire out for travel. Higher level characters can even purchase their own ship, allowing free travel to nearly all lands beyond the Veil and some that are restricted purely to ship-owner travel. Adventuring There are a dozen+ different lands to explore, at different levels of difficulty. Some areas can be reached easily, while other require special access such as maps, etc. Each land is customized to create an atmosphere, so you will encounter different monsters in different places. Examples: Shikaga is a land inspired by Japanese/Oriental mythology, so you will meet zokujin, oni, and the tsuchigomo. Lazcaraz is an enchanted volcano inhabited by infernal creatures. The Calis desert is inhabited by bandits, cultists, sand drakes, and undead. The pirate coast is crawling with pirates, but also has underwater areas to find adventure against the Drowned, eels, and other water creatures (and when 1.67 comes out, sharks). Player input Dynamic changes are made to the module as time passes and as a result of in-game events. Players can literally change the face of the module through their actions in the game. Player-joinable groups and player housing are included, and player-built areas are welcome (though we will invariably make some alterations as we see appropriate). Events Every Friday at 8:30 pm Eastern Time, a DM event is run (except when real life interferes). This may be a single-shot event, part of a smaller story, or part of a larger story. There are a series of ongoing campaigns that allow the players direct interaction with the storylines. One major campaign, the Desolation of the Dragon, has just come to a close after almost two years of play. Another new campaign, Darkness Falls, is still ongoing, with a variety of stories built around both DM and player-led adventures. A new player-joinable group, the Grey Defenders, has been formed as part of this story line purely through player actions. Other broad story arcs are on-going as well. There are also shorter adventures, again inspired by both DM and player ideas. A recent story arc involving a scroll of true resurrection was initiated by players and picked up and run by the DMs for a server-wide story that lasted for over a month. Gameplay *'Requires:' CEP 2.0 only. *'House rules:' The main rule requires good sportsmanship from all players. Everyone gets to have fun, and no one gets to have fun at another person's expense. **Pickpocketing has been disabled. **Evil PCs are only allowed from established players with DM permission. *'Player requirements:' Players are expected to roleplay, adventure, tell stories, and play cooperatively and respectfully. *'PvP:' PvP requires consent from all involved individuals. *'Levels': 1-22 *'Races:' Forgotten Realms subraces are not supported, but other races are allowed including kobolds and other dragonkin, fey, penguins, and custom races such as the Hrumani lionfolk. *'Magic level:' low-medium *'Experience awards:' low-medium (expect 5-8 experience points for a monster of around your level) *'Death:' 50 xp/level + 10% gold, no penalty at level 1 Guild The Bioware guild has been active since June 2004, and the forums have been included as one of the top 20 most active guilds for over a year, peaking at number 2. The guild forums can be found here. One of the guild forums is a roleplaying forum for all guild members to post their adventures, in-character thoughts, and to communicate in-character with other guild members. Another forum is dedicated to the current adventures being run, with background and announcements regarding those stories that are being run in the module. Category:Gameworlds